Kevin Marlow (Earth-92131)
, | Relatives = Lenora Sharp (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = formerly Brown Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, intelligence agent | Education = | Origin = Enhanced by an imperfect version of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Semper; | First = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 2 | HistoryText = Keen Marlow was a childhood friend of Ben Parker. The duo always dreamed of being superheroes, but their attention switched to girls during their adolescent years. They were both interested in Lenora Sharp, but Ben initially won her affections. After the beginning of World War II, Keen was a volunteer for the super soldier program, and became a member of the Six American Warriors, the Destroyer. When he told Lenora that he had become a superhero, she was thrilled and left Ben for Keen, and the two married. Keen managed to maintain a steady relationship with his wife, as well as embarking on many adventures with the American six. However, when they stumbled upon the Red Skull's doomsday plot, Captain America became trapped in a vortex along with the Skull. After the war ended, the remaining five warriors were ordered to disband, but Keen missed the thrill of being an adventurer and became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. One day, when he was with his wife, Keen tried to stop an armed robbery but Lenora was caught in the crossfire. Distraught at having lost his wife, Keen vowed to never use his powers again, and gave his costume and ring which preserved his powers to Ben for safekeeping. Therefore, he would never be tempted to become the Destroyer again. Over the next fifty years, Keen continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. By this point, Ben had been killed by a burglar, and his wife May considered selling the house. Subsequently, Keen was ordered to visit the Parker home so that his costume and ring (which were still kept in the basement) would not fall into the wrong hands. At the same time, the Kingpin stole the other American warriors' keys, hoping to retrieve the alleged Doomsday weapon the Red Skull once planned to use to take over the world. However, Keen became the Destroyer again, and was reunited with his old teammates, and along with Spider-Man, they set out to stop the Kingpin. Eventually, the Red Skull was released from the vortex along with Captain America. The Red Skull transformed his son into Electro, but the Six American Warriors and Spider-Man defeated him, although Cap became trapped in the vortex again. After, the other five, including Keen, went back into retirement. | Powers = As a member of the Six American Warriors, the Destroyer (as well as the Black Marvel) came closest to duplicating Captain America's powers after receiving the super soldier serum. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Since their powers wore off after a while, the six (bar Captain America) rationed their powers with rings. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The character was voiced by Roy Dotrice in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Marlow Family